


[盾冬/STUCKY]Candy Wrappers

by zeldasuni



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldasuni/pseuds/zeldasuni
Summary: *一篇pwp小甜饼，安慰一下大家这两天被某两位还未下岗的那啥发表的一些那啥言论恶心到的。这补丁打的真是震撼我妈影史奇观。他们越编 说明咱们越真。:D*题目是随手起的，是SummerSalt的一首歌。歌词超甜!安利一下*激情辱骂罗素的部分比较无聊预警。*写的时候给Sam代入了一点阿毛的性格和形象特点(你懂!)，更具喜感，图个乐呵(





	[盾冬/STUCKY]Candy Wrappers

"Steve，吐司烤好了，你想要什么?罗勒叶?香芹要吗?"

"Steve?你有在听我说话吗?…"

Bucky走进房间，身上还系着奶白色的围裙。七点钟的柔软阳光丝丝缕缕穿过米黄色的薄窗帘斜射进房间里，将整个房间笼罩进柔和朦胧的金色清晨。他的恋人坐在扶手椅上，手中拿着平板正看得认真。这对于Steve来说可不多见。Bucky走到Steve身后，弯下腰来手指搭在他肩膀上，嘴唇轻轻摩挲着白皙的脖颈，"在看什么?"

Steve发觉了Bucky的靠近，提前关上了屏幕，却还是让Bucky发现了不对劲。"没什么…"Steve偏过头去吻了吻Bucky的唇角，"一些无聊的晨间新闻而已。" 

"但我看到了Russos的照片，"Bucky好看的眉毛蹙了起来，"他们能因为什么上晨间新闻?电影结局不够让人信服所以被粉丝寄恐吓信?"

Steve笑了起来，"差不多吧。我想他们再这么继续下去的话，也不是没有可能。"

"给我看看。"Bucky稍带撒娇地蹭着Steve的下巴，知道这样绝对会让后者招架不住。

"好吧，拗不过你……但你得知道那只是一群混蛋的胡言乱语。"

Bucky从Steve手中拿过平板，向后退了几步顺势坐在了床上，一绺未扎起来的棕发顺着脸庞软软地垂下来。他的睫毛忽闪，像两把浓密的小扇子盖住眼睑，显然看得十分专注。Steve也坐到他身旁，一只手揽住Bucky的腰，目不转睛地盯着他，心里却是感到有些发慌。他着急地想告诉Bucky那些都不是真的，都是那群心虚的人随口欺骗糊涂的观众的。他们完全可以不把那些放在心上。看，Bucky还刚为他做了吐司和煎蛋卷呢。

令他松了一口气的是，Bucky并没有表现出什么他所担心的反应，看到最后甚至忍不住笑出了声:"…这都什么跟什么啊。" Steve长吁一口气。Bucky并没有生气，相反，这样的反应说明他觉得这些分明是个天大的笑话。

"他们说你穿越回去后要和Mrs.Carter结婚生子?还有…你和Carter是彼此挚爱?TAKE TURNS???…天啊，金酸莓奖什么时候能推出一个最烂裁缝奖，我猜Russos一定能凭他们打补丁的功力高居榜首。"

Steve本觉得那些话是让人难以容忍的恶语，但让Bucky这么一说竟然感觉有些想笑。Bucky总是这么幽默。Steve把他垂下来的一绺发捧在手心里轻吻着:"你不生气吗?" "有点吧…更多的是觉得挺好笑的。他们口中的You Know Who指的是我么?Wow，我成了连名字也不能提的人哎，有一种幕后boss的感觉。"

Bucky侧过头来，眉头蹙起，一双透着水光的大眼睛似是质询又好像撒娇一样地望向Steve，好像那片浅色的湖里刚刚下过一场雨。

Steve一下子感觉又回到了很久以前。那个时候他和Bucky经常去影院，经济萧条时人们尤其爱去那里消磨时光。大多时候他们看秀兰邓波儿的电影，但偶尔——当运气不好领到了一部烂片的观影券或是卖座电影的票已经售罄时——他们也会被迫地看些无聊透顶的片子。烂片的概念自电影诞生之始就随之诞生了。Bucky很少提前离座，他不想浪费电影票钱，但看完后，在回家路上他一定会和Steve反复抱怨这部电影有多难看("导演是因为领不到救济金所以来报复社会了吗?")，那样子就和他现在一模一样。 

Steve忍不住狠狠地吻了Bucky两下，双手环住他柔软的腰肢安慰着恋人:"是的，Bucky，他们在掩饰。这只是欲盖弥彰而已。我们不聊这个了好不好?吃完早饭我们可以看一会儿电影，《星际穿越》怎么样?Sam和我夸了整整半个小时Christopher Nolan是个多么伟大的导演。"

Bucky却好像没有要罢休的意思，继续翻到了下一页，往后一歪倒进了床里。

"没有Peggy Carter就没有Steve Rogers…抱歉Steve，我真为Mrs.Carter感到悲哀。你确定Russos是从小就收集你的漫画的粉丝?"

"恐怕不是，Bucky，我想他们可能是从马戏团买的我的盗版漫画书。"Steve跟着他一起躺下，手上的小动作不停，还在拨弄着Bucky柔软的棕发。 Bucky把平板随手扔在一旁，冲着天花板翻了个大大的白眼，任由恋人安慰和略带歉疚的吻落在自己的发梢，耳畔和脸庞。

"别理他们，Bucky…你知道我真正的一生挚爱是谁，这就够了…就，忽视他们就好……"

Steve的唇覆上他的，轻轻吮吸着他饱满的唇瓣，像在吮吸甘露。半晌伸出舌头反复舔吮，将Bucky的唇瓣吻得通红。Bucky艰难地寻找着接吻的空隙，咬着牙根用尾音说话。

"Steve…我102岁了，当然能够辨清这些了…我一点也不在乎，真的。…但是……我担心的是那些观众会怎么想你…"

"!…Steve!……"

"好吧……只许做一次……我的吐司要凉了…"

说这话时Bucky的唇瓣已被吻成了无比湿润的水红色，沾满了纯真又情色的愿想。Steve已经将身下人剥了个几乎精光。他们本来也只穿了简单的晨衣，Bucky酒红色的那件无力地滑落在地，但围裙依然挂在腰间，像块聊胜于无的遮羞布。

Steve的吻沿着唇一路向下，落满脖颈和肩膀。他温柔地亲吻Bucky的手臂接合处，像信徒朝圣一般神圣。他含住Bucky的乳头反复舔吮，而后者已经开始轻微地喘息，白围裙下隐约若现抬头的轮廓，再明显不过。 

Steve轻笑，嘴上依然没有放过那可怜的乳首，手已经顺着Bucky光滑的腰线探到围裙底下握住他硬起来的阴茎。Bucky早晨刚刚用过的佛手柑沐浴液香气还留存在他的皮肤上。Steve轻轻地帮他做着撸动，虎口不断摩擦阴茎下端的敏感区域，大拇指顶端也不时滑过湿润的铃口，一下一下地刺激着温顺的白狼。

"Steve…Steve…"Bucky不由自主地向前顶着胯，语气中也带了一丝黏腻的甜软，"帮帮我……"

"听您指挥，我的‘一生挚爱’。" 

Steve解开"碍事"的围裙，伏下身来含住Bucky的阴茎。男人的口腔又热又湿，充斥着淡淡的漱口水的气味，舌头熟练地吮着Bucky的柱身，滑过那上面凸起的每一条青筋，恶作剧一般地顶住龟头吸了起来。

Bucky被取悦得头皮发麻，机械手指不自觉地攥紧了床单，弄出一片褶皱。不出一会儿他就颤抖着身子悉数射在了Steve口腔里。

Steve吐出一点精液在手指，告别一般吻了一下Bucky逐渐软下去的龟头就去探它后面的秘密花园。他探身上前吻住Bucky，两根手指插进湿润的甬道。Bucky下意识地缩紧了一下。他调皮的脚掌滑过Steve的丝质晨衣，隔着布料挑弄着那饥渴难耐的野兽。

"Jesus——你没穿内裤!"

"我晨勃了，亲爱的，"Steve撒娇似地辩解，"一想到你穿着围裙为我做早餐。"他送进了第三根手指，扩张的同时寻找着那个再熟悉不过的敏感点。

Bucky用脚趾灵活地扯开本就系得宽松的腰带，将Steve深蓝色的晨衣松开，两条修长而白皙的双腿绕上对方的腰，抬起胯主动将自己送给蠢蠢欲动的雄狮，一边还咬紧着他的手指  
。

Steve被恋人这一波主动的撩拨行为迷得晕头转向，几乎就要缴械。他把手指抽出来将Bucky透明的肠液抹在自己的阴茎上。他把Bucky的身体翻过去，一边细心地帮恋人拨开被汗水粘在脖子上的长发。 

"做扩张时不要分心，Bucky。我不想弄疼你。屁股抬高点，宝贝儿。"Steve哄小孩一般安慰着Bucky，双手用力地揉着他雪白柔软的臀瓣，留下几个通红的手指印。

"啊…太用力了，Steve…"

电话响了。

显然无论Steve还是Bucky都对这突如其来的打搅十分不爽，但Steve还是下了床拿起手机:"是Sam。"

"嗨，队长!哦不对，或许我该叫Steve，嗯…总之，你看了那几篇访谈了吗?"

"是的，Sam，我看了。"Steve边说边回头看Bucky，对方正不耐烦地起身，浑身散发出一种"下次见面一定要鲨了这个家伙"的气场。

"emm，我很抱歉，Steve…但是你别放在心上啊，我紧密关注了，网上那么多你们的粉丝都在为你正名呢，我也匿名发帖了。" Steve笑了出来:"我没事，Sam。别人的妄加评论也不会改变我是个什么样的人。谢谢你的关心。"

"Barnes也和你在一起呢吧?"

"当然。"

"…?等一下，你们不会正在…?"

"……"

"??!对不起打扰你们了，你们继续…我会告诉其他人你没事就好…回见～"

Steve是咬着牙挂断电话的。而让他的四倍控制力都险些难以招架的罪魁祸首此刻正跪在床沿，一只手如捧着什么宝贝一样握着Steve的阴茎，伸出殷红的舌头轻轻舔着他的龟头，边舔还边抬起头来颇带好玩意味地望着正在打电话的Steve，像极了一只轻佻的猫咪，而那只金属臂伸在后面，代替着Steve的血肉手指为自己做着扩张。

"Shit…Bucky…" 

"你不喜欢这个吗，Stevie?"Bucky轻轻吮吸着硕大的鬼头，"告诉Sam我很好，甚至愿意和他出去一起喝杯咖啡，顺带看看他的新制服。对了…如果他换上了美国队长的制服，他那对性感的小翅膀该往哪儿放呢?"

Bucky咯咯笑着被Steve抱回床上，双腿被抬起来夹着后者精壮的腰肢，嫩红的后穴洞门大开。Steve撸动了几下阴茎，缓缓送向洞口。

"你当时还扯坏了他的小翅膀呢，记得吗?"

"啊…那个，我当然记得…嗯…他后来一定骂我来着吧?"

Steve笑了笑:"大概吧，不过他当时觉得我更惨一些。…只是当时。"

Bucky的甬道经过充足的扩张已经足够湿滑，很快就适应了这个大清早的"不速之客"，Steve没费多大力气就将整根阴茎整根没入。Bucky的脸有些发红，嘴角还挂着笑。他的两条长腿无力地垂在两侧，随着Steve的抽插动作而微微摇晃着。 Steve揉着Bucky的屁股，一下一下缓缓地抽送，唯恐弄疼了他似的。Bucky的脚趾舒服得蜷曲起来，前面的阴茎也又一次抬起头来。

慢慢地Steve加快了频率，循着身体的记忆顶到那个熟悉的点上，果不其然换来Bucky一声略显惊讶的娇嗔:"Steve…!"得逞的男人藏不住脸上的笑意，顺着向更深处顶了几下，弄得眼睛湿润的Bucky连连喘息。

"You jerk…"

Steve吻恋人湿润的红唇，觉得点缀在吐司上的浆果也不如Bucky的唇香甜，下身不停地往最深处捣弄。Bucky的阴茎顶着他结实的小腹，热热的。

他们一直接吻。Bucky从亲密的空隙中抽出一口气，委屈地盯着近在咫尺的那双蓝的透亮的双眸:"Steve，我想射……" Steve松开他的唇，唇角牵出一条细细的银丝。他手滑下去按住了Bucky的铃口:"不，Bucky，等等我……"

他又依恋地顶了几下，Bucky的肠肉实在柔软，紧紧地吸着他让他无处可逃。他松开手指，Bucky颤了下身子，悉数射了出来，斑斑点点落在Steve的小腹上。

感受到内壁一阵收缩，Steve感到一阵细微酥麻的电流直冲头顶。他吻着Bucky，射进了他为他敞开的体内。

暖色的空气中充斥着暧昧而甜腻的因子，Steve渐渐软下来的阴茎仍恋恋不舍地不愿离开Bucky暖湿的容器，他轻轻地把Bucky的腿放下来——估计Bucky都已经有些麻木了——抽出阴茎来侧身躺在Bucky身边，把已经没了力气的爱人揽进自己怀中，宠溺地吻着他头顶柔软的棕发。

Bucky闭着眼睛贴在Steve脖颈，这会儿缓缓开口，语气慵懒:

"所以你想要加点罗勒叶还是欧芹?"

FIN.


End file.
